Enseñándole a Bree a Hacer hijos
by Carla NefiSwan
Summary: Bree quiere saber cómo es tener sexo, Rosalie y Jasper se encargaran de darle una clase intensa, en la que los tres se perderán en la pasión, el deseo y el placer. Y aunque Bree está ilusionada con su reencuentro con Diego, el destino dirá otra cosa...
1. Chapter 1

**Enseñándole a Bree a hacer hijos**

**Las opiniones vertidas sobre la historia, son de exclusiva responsabilidad de quien LEE y el autor no se responsabiliza sobre los efectos que el contenido tenga en la persona. Si no eres de mente abierta mejor cierra la ventana.**

Esta historia retoma las últimas escenas de Eclipse en el que Bree Tanner muere a manos de los Vulturi, como es uno de los personajes que más aprecio de la saga decidí revivirla, y de una forma intensa. Lo que leerán a continuación está basado en lo que ocurrió en un juego de rol y los famosos 1313, en un grupo privado que se llamaba "Enseñándole a Bree a hacer hijos" y desde ahí surgieron un montón de cosas interesantes, tanto que he decidido escribirlo, por supuesto, las modificaciones siempre son necesarias… Bree quiere saber cómo es tener sexo con alguien, Rosalie y Jasper se encargaran de darle una clase intensa, en el que los tres se perderán en la pasión, el deseo y el placer. Y aunque Bree está ilusionada con su reencuentro con Diego, el destino dirá otra cosa… ¿Cómo sobrevivió Bree al ataque de los Vulturis? Lo dejo a su imaginación…

**I- La Primera Vez**

Ya me había acostumbrado a las exigencias de Jasper en sus "entrenamientos" que después de todo terminaban en una larga discusión acerca de las diferencias entre alimentarse de sangre animal y humana. Él rebatía mi tesis de que no estaríamos ofendiendo a la humanidad si continuaba cazando humanos que ya estaban completamente perdidos como un drogadicto, una prostituta o un mendigo por el que nadie se interesa, con un sermón sobre lo que era ética y moralmente correcto diciendo que eso nos convertía en monstruos y acaso ¿no éramos eso ya?

Mientras me hablaba al oído dándome instrucciones para calmar el ardor en mi garganta a causa de la sed que me provocaban los humanos que se encontraban acampando a 5 kilómetros, yo trataba de soportar la desesperación por la sangre hasta que se diera por vencido y me tomara en sus brazos para alejarme de ahí como ya había hecho antes. Había pasado una semana aprendiendo a alimentarme con sangre de animal y realmente no era lo mismo, extrañaba ese sabor dulce y tranquilizante de los humanos, tanto que ya no me sentía capaz de soportar las exigencias de Jasper. Allí estaba yo, aguantando con los puños apretados tratando de no pensar en la sed.

-Vamos Bree –me susurró al oído –yo sé que puedes hacerlo.

-Jasper… -le susurré en un hilo de voz –no puedo –y sin pensar en nada más que en el ardor de mi garganta, corrí a una velocidad desesperada dejando atrás a Jasper. A medida que avanzaba al campamento de esos humanos el ardor aumentaba, me quemaba y yo solo pensaba en acabar con la sed de una vez por todas.

Pero Jasper era mucho más rápido que yo.

-Señorita… ¿adónde cree que va? –dijo en cuanto me detuvo al abrazarme por detrás.

-Suéltame Jasper… -yo trataba de liberarme para seguir corriendo y conseguir que la dulce sangre de esos humanos recorriera mi garganta –solo por hoy por favor, lo prometo –le suplicaba entre patadas y arañazos inútiles frente su cuerpo, parecía una niña pequeña haciéndole una rabieta a su hermano mayor.

-Bree… -susurró a mi oído –Bree, ¿recuerdas donde estuvimos ayer?

-Jasper no me controles esta vez por favor la necesito.

-No lo haré, mi control sobre tus emociones solo era la semana pasada, esta vez lo harás tú, anda dime que te acuerdas del lugar en el que estuvimos ayer –la verdad no podía recordarlo.

-¡YO SOLO SE QUE TENGO SED! –le grité

-Cierra tus ojos Bree… recuérdalo –entonces le hice caso –recuérdalo… el puma… el bosque… -las imágenes aparecían de a poco -la orilla del lago y… nosotros.

Escucharlo decir "nosotros" me parecía extraño, tan extraño como el solo hecho de que la misma persona que quiso asesinarme cuando me conoció me estuviera entrenando para aprender a vivir en un mundo en el que no encajamos.

Traté de hacerle caso.

Las imágenes del día anterior aparecían de a poco. Él cazó un puma para mí, me alimenté de él y a pesar de que aún me parecía horrible su sabor, era mejor que otro animal, luego me llevó al bosque para realizar la rutina diaria de mi entrenamiento de lucha y luego nadamos en el lago, pero lo mejor de todo eso fue cuando acabamos en la orilla… Sí que lo recordaba… Aun puedo sentir la dulzura y la suavidad de sus labios tocando los míos, sus manos deslizándose por distintas partes de mi cuerpo que no sabría distinguir, pero también recordaba ese fuego que me subía hasta la cabeza, con la que perdí el control y me abalancé contra él para besarlo y abrazarlo con fuerza, sin darme cuenta que le estaba rompiendo su ropa…

-¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quiere? –me preguntó al separarme de él tomándome de las muñecas.

En ese momento lo odié, fue como si me sacaran de encima a un humano justo cuando su sangre pasaba por mi garganta. No era justo, pero Jasper y su poder logró tranquilizarme y pude pensarlo mejor. Yo quería, claro que quería, pero iba a ser mi primera vez. Gracias a victoria mi vida se detuvo en los quince años y perder mi virginidad ya no importaba si era ahora o después, porque siempre sería igual y no sé si eso de la virginidad cuenta como vampiro, en el caso que sea, de todas formas seria mi primera vez, y si había algo que recuerdo de mis deseos siendo humana es que soñaba con conocer a un hombre que amara, que lo diera todo por mí y yo por él, que nos protegiéramos mutuamente, que me ayudara a salir de la miseria y que por sobre todas las cosas se mereciera que yo me entregara él. Soñaba con que el día en que me tocara estar por primera vez con un hombre fuera con alguien especial, no con cualquiera. El problema es que ya no era humana y no sentía de la misma forma, si siendo humana me hubiese visto en la situación que estuve con Jasper lo más probable es que habría estado temblando de miedo, pero no era el caso, como vampira las cosas eran distintas, sentía de forma más intensa y era difícil controlarse frente al atractivo de un vampiro tan guapo como Jasper, que me perdone Diego donde quiera que esté, pero Jasper realmente provoca a cualquier mujer.

Entonces lo pensé mejor, solo llevaba una semana conviviendo con Jasper y el resto de los Cullen, lo peor es que Alice se fue de casa el primer día en que llegué, ella lo advirtió, de hecho lo supo por una de sus visiones que provocó mucha confusión en la familia, ellos me dieron asilo después de haber sobrevivido al ataque de los Vulturis que por razones obvias preferí borrar de mi memoria, les dije que si era necesario que yo me marchara lo haría, yo era la intrusa ahí, pero todos se negaron. Esme tan dulce como siempre, me dijo que yo no tenía idea de cómo vivir en un mundo al que no pertenecemos y que Alice ya había hablado con ellos sobre mi llegada. Ella les dijo que estaba esperando que esto pasara, les explicó muchas cosas, pero pude sentir la tensión que había en el ambiente después de que ella se fue. Insistió en que era necesario que yo me quedara y con un "te deseo la mejor de las suerte con Jasper" subió a su auto y se fue. Todos trataron de llevar el tema lo mejor posible, ya que Alice les dijo que debían cuidarme, pero les era difícil y los comprendía. Me decidí a marcharme de ese lugar, pretendía salir en busca de Fred y tal vez de Diego, de quien aún guardaba la esperanza de que haya sobrevivido al igual que yo. Estaban viviendo una semana muy triste en la casa, pero tenía entendido que todos seguían viéndose con ella, a excepción de Jasper que solo se la pasaba conmigo, "no te preocupes Bree, esto era algo que pasaría en algún momento, Alice y yo ya lo habíamos conversado" me dijo Jasper en cuanto Alice se fue. Lamentaba mucho todo y de algún modo estaba completamente segura de que si me largaba de ahí, ellos me lo agradecerían. Además no creo ser la única que recuerda la inevitable tristeza que expresaba el rostro de Alice en cuanto salió de la casa y eso me estaba matando por dentro…

-Así se hace pequeña –no me había dado cuenta de que por fin me calmé. Jasper aún me tenía abrazada de atrás y me hablaba al oído, después de haber recordado lo del día anterior y el rostro de Alice la sed había pasado a segundo plano, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo duraría eso y Jasper tampoco, así que me tomó en sus brazos y corrió conmigo lo más lejos posible del lugar.

Nos sentamos en unos árboles cerca de la casa.

-Lo siento, debí controlarme más –le dije entre suspiros, me sentía mal por él, llevaba una semana entrenándome y no habían muchos logros.

-Bree, solo llevas una semana, no seas injusta contigo misma – sonrió y me pasó una de sus manos por mi cabeza, tan suave, tan dulce que me era imposible no quedarme mirándolo.

-Esto a veces me resulta tan extraño.

-¿Que de todo Bree?

-Pues… primero solo quieres matarme, luego permites que Alice se vaya de tu lado para poder quedarme yo y ahora me estás entrenando.

-¿Y qué más? –me miró a los ojos. Sé a qué se refería, pero no quería decírselo, presioné mis labios para no dejar que se me escaparan las palabras –¿Bree?

-Y… bueno… -¿Cómo se lo digo? –tus… besos –lo último que dije apenas logré escucharlo yo misma, por suerte los vampiros tenemos buen oído y Jasper me escuchó de todos modos.

-Bree… -Jasper se reía a carcajadas –por Alice no debes preocuparte ya te lo dije, ella te vio venir, ella sabía lo que pasaría y lo conversó conmigo, con todos, y sobre, bueno… mis besos… si te molestan no lo volveré a hacer –no volver a sentir los besos de Jasper… eso no me parecía buena idea.

-No, no me molestan Jasper, solo dije que todo esto era extraño para mí.

-Preciosa –se acercó a mí y me abrazó apoyándome en su pecho –el hecho de que seas vampira ya es extraño, llevas muy poco tiempo siendo lo que eres, no te exijas tanto, tienes la eternidad por delante para acostúmbrate a esta nueva vida –en realidad no, yo quería aprender todo lo necesario para saber cómo vivir en el lugar que fuera, porque quería salir en busca de Fred lo más pronto posible y aunque era algo difícil, quería averiguar si Diego realmente fue asesinado por Victoria o Riley, o si pudo sobrevivir a algún ataque como lo hice yo, pero no se lo quería decir a Japer.

-Tienes razón Jasper –fue lo último que dije antes de entrar a casa.

No hablaba mucho con los demás, aunque siempre trataban de unirme en sus conversaciones haciéndome preguntas sobre mi vida siendo humana y de cómo había sido el entrenamiento, pero no lograba decir mucho, aun me sentía como un bicho raro en esa casa, Edward me ayudaba a hablar mencionando ciertas cosas que escuchaba en mis pensamientos, fue muy reservado y se lo agradezco.

Solo había una persona con la que podía hablar. Mientras el resto se iba de caza ella se quedaba conmigo: Rosalie.

Nos llevamos muy bien a pesar de que los dos primeros días me odiaba por ser la responsable de la partida de Alice, sin embargo Edward le explicó que teníamos muchas cosas en común y gracias a eso se acercó a hablar conmigo. Ambas detestábamos ser lo que somos, ambas teníamos la misma opinión sobre la decisión que tomó Bella para ser una vampira y ambas hubiésemos elegido otra cosa antes que la vida que llevábamos, eso bastó para que ella olvidara el rencor y nos hiciéramos amigas.

-Alice sigue siendo mi hermana, por eso espero que me entiendas –me dijo en una de nuestras conversaciones.

-Claro que si Rose, de hecho si me odias no te culpo.

-Estas igual que Bella, es como si todo el mundo me viera como un demonio, que no las odio –se alteró –simplemente no me parecen las decisiones que toman eso es todo, y en tu caso lamento la partida de Alice solo eso, pero no te odio mujer, además eres encantadora –me sonrió –Alice nos explicó los motivos por el que debías quedarte y aunque nos cueste mucho aceptarlo tenemos que acostumbrarnos, además nunca dejaremos de vernos con ella así que no todo es tan malo Bree –sea como sea, le recuerdo del rostro de Alice me seguía mortificando.

-Gracias Rose

Rosalie era la única persona en que podía apoyarme, a Jasper no podía contarle las cosas que sentía, a ella sí, aunque cuando le conté sobre lo que estaba naciendo entre Jasper y yo abrió los ojos de par en par pero luego, de forma muy calmada me dijo "no pensé que sería tan pronto" no me había dicho de que trataba la visión que Alice tuvo conmigo, pero creo que por ahí iba el asunto.

Ese día después del entrenamiento me quedé con Rose. Jasper se fue con los demás a cazar. No sabía cómo plantearle mi problema a Rose, pero tenía que intentarlo de alguna forma y mientras jugábamos a las cartas saqué valor y se lo pregunté.

-Rose… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Ya sabes que sí.

-¿Tu recuerdas como fue tu primera vez siendo humana? –Rose me miró con cara de duda.

-¿A qué te refieres Bree?

-Emm…

-Vamos… sabes que puede preguntarme lo que quieras, pero ¿a qué te refieres?

-Pues ya sabes, tu primera vez con un hombre.

-Entiendo… te refieres al sexo, quieres hablar de eso ¿estás segura? –"sexo" de algún modo me sonaba extraña esa palabra, pero sí, quería hablar de eso, o al menos necesitaba saber cómo enfrentar la primera vez.

-Creo que sí.

-Pues si te soy sincera… no lo recuerdo, lo siento Bree ha pasado mucho tiempo y mi tiempo de casada siendo humana no fue nada lindo ya te lo he contado, así que he preferido suprimirlo de mi memoria.

-Que mal –de algún modo fue decepcionante escuchar esa respuesta.

-Pero si quieres te puedo contar como fue mi primera vez con Emmet –dijo sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.

-La verdad Rose quería saber más o menos qué se sentía siendo humana, ya que nunca podré saberlo personalmente…

-Mira Bree, puede que esta vida no sea la mejor de todas, pero si hay algo que rescato de ser lo que somos es justamente el sexo, tal vez no recuerde bien como fue siendo humana, pero te puedo decir que si olvide todo eso es porque con Emmet todo es más intenso, excitante y placentero, tanto que nunca quieres parar, no sé si te contaron pero Emmet y yo destruimos casas enteras porque no podíamos parar ni controlarnos –me sorprendió que Rose me contara esas cosas con tanta confianza –vamos Bree, no te sorprendas tanto estoy segura que te pasará lo mismo con Jasper…

-¿Qué?

-Oye, sé que ambas vivimos en la eternidad, pero te llevo mucho tiempo por delante y no soy estúpida, esa relación entre ustedes se ve que llegará lejos, de lo contrario no habrías empezado con este tema Bree –Ella tenía razón, no sabía que decirle, preferí seguir con el juego de las cartas sin decir nada más.

No lograba imaginarme a Rose y Emmet destruyendo casas solo por tener sexo, aunque debo suponer que es posible por la fuerza que tenemos y que muchas veces nos cuesta controlar, pero era extraño, sobre todo porque el día anterior era yo quien quería llegar más allá con Jasper sin saber cómo. Él era demasiado amable y dulce conmigo, aparte de atractivo, pero no quería enamorarme de él, lo deseaba, sí que lo deseaba, tanto que no estaba segura hasta qué punto continuaba con la idea de que la primera vez fuera con alguien especial. Se lo pregunte a Rose.

-¿Crees que siendo Vampira importe con quien tengas tu primera vez?

Rosalie me miró de golpe con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

-Es una buena pregunta –dejó las cartas a un lado y se apoyó con los codos en la mesa sosteniendo su cabeza entre las manos –mmmm… sabes… creo que eso queda a tu criterio, tú decides si es con alguien especial o con quien tú quieras.

Tenía que decírselo. Me mordí el labio.

-Rose… yo quiero que sea con Jasper.

Ella enmudeció por unos segundos, luego se lanzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Pero si eso es algo que está claro Bree, ya te lo dije, podemos darnos cuenta con solo mirarte, sin contar a Edward claro.

-Si Rose, pero no sé cómo hacerlo –los nervios me atacaban.

-¿No sabes hacer qué?

-Pues… eso… no tengo idea sobre qué hacer o como debo actuar al tener sexo con alguien.

-Bree obvio que no sabes porque nunca lo has hecho.

-Pero entonces que hago Rose, no quiero comportarme con él como una salvaje, ayer estuve a punto de actuar de esa forma y no me agrada para nada.

-Pues aprender con el tiempo.

- Si Diego estuviera conmigo las cosas serían distintas porque él estaría en la misma situación que yo y no tendría pánico a hacer el ridículo… aprenderíamos uno del otro.

-¡Ay por favor Bree! Ese chico siendo humano era tres años mayor que tu o algo así ¿no?, digo si tenía 18 años, mejor hazte la idea de que estás totalmente equivocada pequeña ingenua.

Bueno, no era que estuviera convencida de que Diego también era virgen (si es que aún vivía, pero era lindo soñar con la idea).

-¿Rose porque mejor no me ayudas?

-¿Y cómo quieres que te ayude? –dijo levantando los hombros.

-Pues no sé, dame algunos consejos de cómo ser con él y cosas así…

-Tengo una idea mejor Bree –su mirada me dio un poco de miedo –que tal si te enseño con la ayuda de Jasper, el estaría totalmente dispuesto.

-¿Con la ayuda de Jasper? ¿Cómo?

Rose se levantó y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿No te espantes si?... mira… lo podemos hacer así: primero nos miras y luego te nos unes, así te sentirás más cómoda.

-¿QUÉ? –le grité sorprendida, me parecía demasiado, ¿me estaba proponiendo un trío?

-Te dije que no te alteraras, solo será para ayudarte.

-Pero Rose, vas a engañar a Emmet ¿eso no te importa?

-Créeme que él no se molestaría, porque lo haría por ayudarte, Emmet y yo nos amamos y lo tenemos claro, con Jasper solo sería por ayudarte y bueno también por pasar un buen rato –me sonrió con un guiño –vamos pequeña, no es algo tan malo –pasó su mano por mi pelo.

No, no lo era, pero era extraño, ¿cómo iba yo a mirar a Jasper y Rose mientras lo hacían?, era raro. Aun así ¿Por qué no intentarlo? De todos modos, ya no contaban las consecuencias de la promiscuidad, no habían ETS que pudieran afectarnos y después de todo es una buena forma de aprender.

-¿Cuándo lo hacemos? –dije finalmente. Ella me sonrió con expresión de triunfo.

-Hoy mismo si quieres, Jasper llegara antes, porque los demás pasarán la noche en casa de Alice –Oh! Alice, no dejaba de remorderme la conciencia, pero tenía que superarlo, yo quería aprender y ella no iba a impedírmelo mucho menos si no lo hacía de forma personal.

-Prométeme que no te burlarás de mi si hago algo mal Rose –me estiró la mano y me sonrió.

-Te lo prometo.

-Muy bien Rose si vamos hacer esto tendrás que hablar con Emmet en caso de que se vaya a molestar y con Edward para que no vaya decir nada, después de que escuche los pensamientos de Bree.

-¿Y porque solo los míos? ¿Por qué no los tuyos y los de Rose también? –él distorsionó un poco sus labios haciendo una pequeña sonrisa burlona y sexy a la vez.

-Porque eres tu quien quedará pensando en el asunto a cada segundo que pase muñequita –por suerte no podía sonrojarme.

-Bueno luego vemos eso ¿empezamos? –dijo Rose.

Estábamos en el cuarto de Jasper, como era lógico. Yo me mantenía a cierta distancia de ellos, sentada en un sofá, mientras ellos se acercaban quedando frente a frente. Era como si ya lo hubiesen hecho antes, de hecho Jasper solo dijo "me parece una buena idea" en cuanto Rose se lo planteó. Sea como sea, me sentía incomoda, pero me empezaba a gustar cuando los veo que empiezan a besarse.

Jasper, siempre guapo y atento, la tomó despacio por su cuello y la besaba suavemente, era raro verlos así, tan calmados tratándose de vampiros y en esa forma siendo que se trataban como hermanos. Rose por su parte lo tomaba por la cintura y lo acercaba a ella, quedando más juntos y sus besos bajaban por el cuello del otro. Ninguno decía nada, solo se acariciaban mutuamente, tampoco se preocupaban de que yo mirara o no.

Jasper le quitó la blusa a Rose y ella saltó sobre él rodeándolo con las piernas a ambos lados de su cintura. Él la tomó por los muslos y la besaba por cada parte del cuerpo que podía. Aun con Rosalie en sus brazos, la recostó en el suelo quedando sobre ella, le quitó el brazier rompiéndolo con los dientes y mientras pasaba su lengua sobre sus senos, ella le rompió su camisa y su pantalón, tan rápido que Jasper reaccionó cuando ya estaba en bóxer.

-Pagarás por eso hermanita –le dijo Jasper mientras la besaba y le daba pequeños mordiscos bajando por su abdomen. Cuando llegó a sus pantalones los rompió de la misma forma en que ella lo hizo, con la diferencia de que también le rompió la ropa interior que le quedaba.

Presenciar como un vampiro práctica sexo oral a una vampira, no es que sea algo que se vea todos los días, mucho menos cuando te das cuenta que empiezas a excitarte con lo que ves. Si, exactamente eso era lo que me estaba pasando, ver como la besaba y pasaba su lengua entre sus piernas hasta el punto en que su cabeza técnicamente poco y nada se veía, mientras presionaba sus senos y ella se retorcía y gemía de placer además de tirarle el pelo a Jasper, me provocaba un fuego que me excitaba y hacia que, ridículamente, comenzara a tocarme a mí misma.

No hizo falta que Rose le quitara el bóxer a Jasper, él mismo lo hizo en cuanto dejó de besarla y se acercaba a su rostro, se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron mutuamente. Él se acomodó entre sus piernas y mientras ella lo acariciaba por su espalada y lo miraba mordiéndose su labio inferior, él se movió despacio sobre ella y la penetró, no es algo que se viera de forma específica, pero lo puede saber en cuanto ella lanzó un grito ahogado y lo empezó a presionar contra su cuerpo mientras él se iba moviendo sobre ella.

Si antes la escenita de esos dos me excitó, esta vez me excitaba mucho más y ya no podía detenerme, me estaba mordiendo los dedos de una mano mientras que con la otra me levanté el vestido, pasé mi mano bajo mi ropa interior y despacio empecé a rozarme el clítoris con la yema de mi dedos en movimientos circulares, lentos y desesperados a la vez hasta que los introduje dentro de mí y sin dejar de mirar como Jasper se movía sobre Rose, como ella expresaba placer en su rostro, como se convertían en uno solo, sin dejar de escuchar sus gemidos, no pude parar de masturbarme… De pronto, y de forma inesperada, al menos para mí, Jasper se separó de Rose y tomándola con un brazo la volteó dejándola con las rodillas y las palmas de sus manos apoyadas en el suelo mientras que Jasper la penetraba por detrás, supongo que eso tampoco importaba siendo vampira, era como ver a dos perros apareándose pero con formas humanas y mucho, pero mucho más excitante, esto era mucho mejor que ver una de esas películas pornográficas en las que las actrices deben fingir los orgasmos, esto era real y yo era parte de esa realidad.

Los dos se separaron, se levantaron y se acercaron a mí.

-Ya viste todo lo que tenías que ver, ahora te toca practicar –me dijo Rose tendiéndome la mano y encorvando sus labios en una sonrisa coqueta.

Tomé la mano de Rose, me levanté y ella me llevó al lugar en el que estaba con Jasper, él se puso a mi lado dejándome en el medio de ambos. Excitada estaba de sobra, pero aun así tenía algo de nervios, no sabía qué hacer y no comprendía tampoco como era posible que se controlaran tanto y todo lo hicieran con tanta calma, seguramente se debía al control de emociones de Jasper, era lo más lógico, de lo contrario Rose habría acabado con la habitación y yo no me habría quedado en el sofá como lo hice.

-Con su permiso señorita, le queda muy lindo este vestido, pero en este caso molesta un poco –me dijo Jasper al odio mientras desataba el nudo del vestido que tenía amarrado al cuello. El vestido cayó rosando suavemente mi piel y Jasper empezaba a deslizar sus manos suavemente por el contorno de mi cuerpo. Rose se alejó un poco, debe haberse dado cuenta de que me sentía un poco incomoda con Jasper acariciándome tras de mí y ella adelante, ya me estaba pareciendo que no era la mejor forma de aprender empezando en un trío. Ella se sentó en el sofá y se nos quedó mirando mientras se tocaba a sí misma, si Rosalie era hermosa para un hombre a simple vista, no me imagino lo que puede llegar a ser si la vieran como yo la veía: desnuda, con sus dorados cabellos bajando por sus hombros y rozando sus pezones, mientras se tocaba, parecía tan perfecta, era una diosa sentada en su trono, no le interesaba nada más que su propio placer, sus finos dedos deslizándose por las perfectas curvas de su cuerpo, estoy segura de que eso habría vuelto loco a cualquier hombre y me pregunté cuanto tiempo le habría costado a Emmet controlarse frente a tanta belleza.

Mis pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando Jasper me giró para quedar frente a él, no me había dado cuenta de que ya había sacado mi ropa interior.

-Primera lección, nunca olvides que el preámbulo sea excitante. En mi caso tengo a una muñeca frente a mí y por eso también debo ser dulce… -Jasper me hablaba mientras rozaba sus labios por mi cuello –y también tierno.

Lo que sea que Jasper estuviera haciendo me gustaba, si era dulce y tierno o no, no lo sabía, moví mi cuello a un lado para sentir sus besos, era como volar por los aires sin llevar ropa puesta.

Él me tomó por la cintura y me presionaba más a su cuerpo sin dejar de besarme, yo solo me estaba dejando llevar "abrázalo y bésalo tú también Bree" me dije a mi misma sintiéndome estúpida, lo estaba dejando solo. Alcé mis brazos sobre sus hombros y mientras sus besos bajaban por mi cuello yo lo besé bajando hasta su clavícula, sentí el sabor de su cuerpo y su aliento rosando mi piel, algo que hace días estaba anhelando.

-Segunda lección, si ella te responde de la misma forma en el preámbulo, es porque te desea y tienes que darle más –lo que Jasper decía me parecía un poco gracioso, era como si estuviese repitiendo algo que a él le hayan dicho.

Me tomó despacio en sus brazos y me acomodó en el suelo, no como lo hizo con Rose, con ella siempre fue más ágil, más desesperado, tal vez conmigo estaba siendo más cuidadoso. Yo sin pensarlo dos veces separé mis piernas dejando que él se acomodara entre ellas y quedara sobre mí, el me miró a los ojos y sonrió complacido. Yo lo deseaba cada vez más, ese fuego que subía en mi interior era cada vez más potente y me hacía vibrar, agarré a Jasper con fuerza y atraje su rostro al mío besándolo tan desesperadamente que no consigo imaginar cómo nos veíamos, lo separé un poco de mi para mirar su rostro, sus perfectos ojos amarillos que indicaban que recién se había alimentado, sus labios, los rizos dorados que caían en su frente, entonces caí en la cuenta de lo afortunada que era al tenerlo junto a mí, bueno, sobre mí.

-Tercera lección –pegó su frente a la mía –evita que se desespere tanto, eso las hace dudar –no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas.

-¡Yo no dudo tarado! Y me hablas como si yo fuera un hombre, Rose debería darme las lecciones no tu –bromeé.

-Bueno, no es que Rose nos esté haciendo mucho caso –ambos miramos al mismo tiempo, y sí, Rose estaba perdida en el placer de sí misma, una de sus manos estaba perdida en su entre pierna y la otra subía y bajaba por su cuerpo, su labio inferior apretado por sus dientes impedían que sus gemidos sonaran tan fuertes como debían.

-Ups! –volvimos a sonreír y a abrazarnos.

En cuanto presioné sus caderas con los muslos, el me penetró despacio y yo arqueaba mi espalda mientras él besaba mis senos al mismo tiempo en que se iba moviendo con más confianza y yo lo sentía dentro de mí.

-Cuarta lección –dijo entre gemidos –cierra la boca y piérdete con ella –hundió su cabeza entre mi cuello y el hombro donde podía escuchar sus gemidos con los que me excitaba cada vez más y me erizaba la piel… lo deseaba, era mío… no me importaba si solo era por ese momento, era mío.

Entonces me perdí con él

Esto ya no era como volar denuda por los aires, era como lanzarse de un precipicio y nunca llegar a lo que sea que haya abajo, era la sensación más desesperante que había sentido, incluso mucho más que la sed por la sangre humana, y lo mejor de todo es que a la vez también era algo delicioso, como probar sangre humana después de semanas de continencia, como probar una droga después de tenerte en rehabilitación en el caso de los humanos. Podía sentir como mi piel se erizaba al tacto con la de él, yo lo apretaba con mis piernas para hacerle mayor presión dentro de mí, en mi desesperación pude sentir que enterré mis uñas en su espalda casi por inercia. Esto no pararía nunca, o al menos eso me parecía.

Rose se acercó de forma inesperada a nosotros y mi desesperación se había calmado un poco, seguramente fue obra de Jasper ¿Cómo lograba controlarse tanto?

Jasper se separó de mí y tomó una de mis manos para voltearme como lo hizo con Rose, si él quería que me pusiera de cabeza yo lo habría hecho, solo quería complacerlo, en ese momento no había nada más que me importara con tal de que él también me complaciera a mí. Me puse de rodillas delante de él mirando a Rosalie, él no dejaba de acariciarme y besarme en la espalda y el cuello, deslizó sus manos por mis brazos hasta tomar mis muñecas, pegó su pecho a mi espalda, mientras se levantaba puso la palma de mis manos en el suelo dejándome en la posición que estuvo con Rose, como perros apareándose, ella, por su parte, se acomodó debajo de mí y comenzó a pasar la punta de su lengua por mis pezones, eso me hacía estremecer. Jasper soltó una de mis muñecas y me abrazó por la cintura para volver a penetrarme y volver a desesperarme, pero ahora empezaba a disfrutarlo, no era como sentir que el mundo se acababa, era como disfrutar de una tormenta y querer que vengan más rayos y relámpagos. Estando los tres me vi complicada, porque no sabía cómo actuar, Rose me seguía besando los senos pero también pasaba los dedos de una de sus manos alrededor de mi clítoris, Jasper me penetraba moviéndose cada vez con más intensidad y eso me dejaba inútil. Él pareció darse cuenta de lo frustrada que me estaba sintiendo, lo sé porque tomo una de mis manos y la llevó hasta los senos de Rose que ya se había separado un poco de mí, él hizo que mi mano imitara a la de él, y así fue, nuestras manos unidas se deslizaban por el cuerpo de Rose llegando hasta su entre pierna y ahí, donde por primera vez tocaba la parte más íntima de una mujer que no fuera yo, es donde me tensé y vibré sin querer.

-Todo está bien preciosa –me susurró Jasper al oído, éste me hizo introducir los dedos dentro de Rose, sintiendo cada parte de sus intimidad. Rose excitándose cada vez más, volvió a pasar su lengua por mis pezones dándome pequeños mordiscos excitantes.

Y así los tres nos hicimos uno. Jasper moviéndose cada vez más rápido detrás de mí, a la vez que ambos movíamos nuestros dedos dentro de Rose y ella me besaba los senos. Nos perdimos entre gemidos y gritos de placer, si había alguien que pudiera parar todo eso, que aunque parecía increíble estaba pasando y yo lo estaba viendo, ese era solamente Jasper y su control sobre los demás, podríamos estar así la vida entera si quisiéramos, solo él podría darle fin a mi primera clase sexo.

Y así fue. Después de unas horas, Jasper se detuvo, parecía extrañamente exhausto, no tengo idea si los vampiros eyaculan o no, pero no hay duda de que acabó dentro de mí, eso nadie me lo puede negar, aunque no es que importe en realidad.

-Quinta lección –dijo Jasper recostándose en el suelo entre Rose y yo –si estás en un trío, tendrás que aprender a complacer a las dos.

-Jasper la idea era que Bree aprendiera.

-¿Qué crees que no lo hizo?

-No, solo creo que… -Rose se sentó en el suelo –la práctica hace al profesional –se levantó y se puso una de las batas que Alice dejó –vuelvo en un rato –dijo sonriendo mientras se dirigía a la salida del dormitorio –pórtense mal –y cerró la puerta dejándonos a Jasper y a mi solos, desnudos y tirados en el suelo. Creía que la odiaba por dejarme, fue idea de ella y me dejó sola.

-Yo la verdad –dijo él recostándose de lado para mirarme –creo que lo has hecho bien. Estando sola con él me hacía inhibirme al recordar que acababa de perder mi virginidad con él.

-No hace falta comentar nada Jasper, déjalo así –fue lo único que dije.

-Señorita –se inclinó a mí –a mí me gustó estar con usted, y sobre todo –deslizó su dedo índice sobre el contorno de mi cuerpo sin dejar de mirarlo -conocerla –dijo finalizando con un beso en mi frente.

-No me gusta cuando me hablas de usted –él sonrió.

-Lo siento… Bree –se levantó –me voy a bañar ya regreso –tomó una toalla y se dirigió al baño, yo lo seguía con la mirada, era tan raro ver a un vampiro desnudo, pero resultaba hipnotizante, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él –por cierto –interrumpió mis pensamientos –dejaré la puerta abierta –y entró sonriéndome con ese gesto coqueto tan singular en él, ya conocía esa expresión, me estaba invitando a darme un baño con él y la idea era muy tentadora.

Estando parada en la entrada de la ducha, lo observé un momento, me gustaba ver como el agua caía por su cuerpo y lo empapaba, su cabello mojado hacía que se viera más provocador, aunque estaba de espalda y aun no notaba mi presencia, debía controlarme para no saltar desesperada sobre él.

-Ven –me dijo en cuanto se volteo y me estiró su mano.

-No quise interrumpir.

-Pequeña –me puso bajo el agua abrazándome contra él –no interrumpes nada, te estaba esperando.

Yo apoyé mi cara en su pecho sintiendo como el agua resbalaba sobre nosotros, agua fría por supuesto, no necesitábamos de agua caliente como los humanos.

-Oye –levantó mi rostro con sus manos y me miró a los ojos entre el agua que caía –te ves tan… angelical… ahí bajo el agua –por algún motivo le costaba decir las frases de forma clara –nunca olvidaré lo que vivimos hoy –y antes de que pudiera decir algo, me besó en los labios de una forma dulce y no desesperada, y de la misma forma, me acariciaba. Ya no sentía miedo de actuar y respondí a su beso abrazándolo de la misma forma, suave, dulce y tranquila, la desesperación no existía en ese momento, no como en el anterior, eso no se remitía al placer de saciar una necesidad, aquello estaba ocurriendo por gusto, porque los dos queríamos y nos deseábamos, no para que yo aprendiera.

Él me abrazó y me levantó con sus manos en mis muslos apoyándome contra la pared, me sostuve en él con las piernas alrededor de sus caderas presionándolo contra mí al momento en que me penetraba y así volvíamos ser uno.

Ese momento no fue como el anterior que compartimos con Rose, y la diferencia se notó en muchos puntos, ni él ni yo hablamos en ningún momento, y nuestros besos y caricias estaban llenos de ternura, no había desesperación y nuestros gemidos se mezclaron con el sonido que hacia el agua al chocar contra el suelo. Así fue hasta que la desesperación atacó de nuevo, pero aprendí a controlarla.

Jasper me sujetaba con fuerza contra la pared y yo cada vez me excitaba más, sentía orgasmos a cada segundo, o al menos supongo que eso eran, esa sensación de que todo se te sube a la cabeza y que el alma (si es que tuviera alma) técnicamente se te sale del cuerpo, supongo que eso era un orgasmo, y los sentía uno tras otros. Sujeté su cabeza entre mis manos y pegué mi frente a la de él mirándolo a los ojos para observar ese rostro que me llevaba a la perdición. Alcé mi cabeza hacia atrás y lo presioné contra mi pecho, no era mi intención que besara mis senos pero lo hizo, pegué mi espalda a la pared y para evitar enterrar mis uñas en su espalda como la vez anterior presioné mis puños contra la pared mientras él me embestía con fuerza, fue en ese momento en que supe lo que era el climax del que Rose me había hablado, "insoportable pero a la vez no quieres que termine", me dijo ella. En este caso no me importó que haya terminado, porque Jasper y yo nos abrazamos y así nos quedamos bajo el agua durante unos minutos sin decirnos nada, solamente sintiendo la vibración de nuestros cuerpos.

No hablamos hasta que estuvimos de nuevo en el dormitorio y me estaba incomodando ¿habré hecho algo mal? Empezaba a cuestionarme, aunque para mí fue un momento que no olvidaré nunca, no sé qué habrá significado para él.

Jasper me pasó ropa nueva, no de Alice, era ropa que la familia Cullen compro para mí, ya que yo no tenía dinero y él tenía guardado algo de esa ropa. Me vestí y él también, seguía sin decir nada.

Me tendí en el sofá y al cabo de unos segundos, él se tendió a mi lado y me abrazó.

-Sabes Bree –dijo por fin –nunca pensé que le quitaría la virginidad a una niña.

-Eso ya no cuenta Jasper –dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Pues yo lo siento igual.

-¿Estás arrepentido? –esa idea me hacía estremecer.

-No Bree, es solo que espero que todo esto solo quede en… "esto" ¿me entiendes?

-No, no te entiendo.

-No importa –me besó en la frente –ya no importa, lo que hoy viví contigo no olvidaré por muchos siglos que pasen –sonrió y se apoyó en mi hombro. Yo preferí callar –si pudiéramos dormir ya estaríamos bien tirados en la cama los dos.

Busqué sus labios y lo besé.

-Es mejor así, si durmieras me estarías impidiendo verte los ojos.

-¿Y eso?

-Es lo que más me gusta de ti.

Jasper sonrió y me besó.

-Por cierto –dijo entre mis labios –eres muy buena alumna, ¿has oído hablar de que el discípulo supera al maestro? –Negué con la cabeza –pues este es el caso –se acercó a mi odio –estuviste fantástica en la ducha –fue lo último que susurró.

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE AUNQUE DESPUÉS DE ESTO LAS COSAS NO VOLVIERON A SER IGUAL PARA BREE Y JASPER... ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, PERO PORFAVOR NO ME INSULTEN! Por cierto en el juego de rol la que interpretó a Bree fui yo.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_Tu espalda me recuerda_

_los baúles de los gitanos:_

_enormes construcciones,_

_interminables misterios._

_Tus manos pueden soportar_

_el peso de los fantasmas_

_alcanzan para tanto_

_que con solo una puedes contenerme._

_Tu inagotable fuerza_

_me tiene extraviada,_

_perdida en tus brazos_

_me niego a volver a la tierra._

_(Geografía, Marcela Reyes Harris, Albricias)_

* * *

><p><strong>II - Maldita esperanza<strong>_**.**_

La mirada de Edward pasó de Jasper a Rosalie después de haber estado fija en mí por largos segundos. En cuanto entró se quedó mirándome y como no sabía si la expresión en su rostro era de sorpresa, espanto o asco, me limité a bajar la mirada por la vergüenza que me producía saber que se estaba enterando de todo gracias a mis pensamientos.

-Por suerte no traje a Bella conmigo –dijo Edward presionándose las sienes con su dedo pulgar –como… -antes de seguir se detuvo al abrir la boca en un gesto de sorpresa – ¡no lo puedo creer Rosalie¡… -se acercó a ella –¿acaso no te salía más fácil enseñarle con una de esas películas y revistas? Y tu Jasper –se volvió hacía él –esta niña te gusta, pero no por eso tenías que acostarte con tu hermana también…

-Fue mi culpa Edward –traté de calmarlo.

-Sí, tu culpa… -meneaba la cabeza una y otra vez –no puedo creerlo –avanzaba hasta la escalera –será mejor que hablen pronto con Emmet porqué no sé cuanto tiempo podré guardarles su secretito y por suerte ni Esme ni Carlisle están aquí, ya quisiera ver sus caras de espanto si les contara todo lo que acabo de enterarme.

-No les dirás nada a ellos Edward –lo desafió Rosalie parándose del lugar en el que estaba –yo hablaré con Emmet en cuanto llegue, por lo demás no te metas y sigue tu vida tratando de vivir como humano al lado de Bella –Rose lo miraba indignada.

Edward estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero se limitó a agitar su mano como diciendo "hagan lo que quieran" y despareció escaleras arriba.

-Talvez no fue buena idea –le dije a Jasper.

-No seas tontita Bree, claro que lo fue –miró a Rose con su sonrisa coqueta –¿verdad Rose?

Ella se sentó a mi lado y me acarició el cabello.

-No te preocupes Bree, Edward nunca a logrado salir de la época de la que proviene, nunca dejará de ser anticuado, ahí tienes a Bella que se le nota que quiere con él, pero seguro él quiere esperar hasta el matrimonio –meneó su cabeza –es realmente ridículo.

-Bueno –dijo Jasper poniéndose a mi lado –no tiene caso que nos amarguemos por Edward, ya todo está hecho así que –me tomó de las manos –será mejor que vayamos al bosque para empezar con el entrenamiento de hoy…

-Como dije… la practica hace al profesional –dijo Rose mirándonos con su sonrisa burlona.

-Iremos a entrenar Rose no a lo que tu crees.

-Si claro y yo sangro –tomó su iPod y subió las escaleras – ¡que le vaya bien! No lleguen tan tarde, necesito que me ayudes con Emmet Jasper –no comprendí a qué se refería.

-Si ya sé Rose-Jasper meneó la cabeza en un gesto de cansancio –como si no lo hubiese hecho antes, vamos Bree –me tomó delicadamente por detrás con sus manos en mi cintura haciéndome avanzar hasta salir de la casa –aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda.

A veces tenía la sensación de que era la compañía más aburrida para Jasper, porque la mayoría de las veces en que él intentaba imponer un tema de conversación terminaba siendo un monólogo, y no porque yo así lo quisiera, si no porque me gustaba escuchar su voz y observar como su mirada se perdía en algún lugar y su rostro iba tomando nuevas formas a medida que hablaba, al final terminaba recordando muy poco de todo lo que me había dicho.

-Eres demasiado lenta –me dijo Jasper deteniéndome el paso.

Era la parte en que intentaba mejorar mi velocidad y precisión al correr, se suponía que el me daba la ventaja de 5 Km. y luego intentaría alcanzarme, pero a los 7 Km. se puso frente a mi y yo me estrellé con él.

-No era necesario que hicieras eso Jasper –le dije enfadada, algo me tenía los ánimos por el suelo y no se muy bien porqué. Me alejé de él para irme a sentar a la orilla de la cascada que encontramos hace unos días, no nos alejábamos mucho de ese lugar.

-Oye Bree lo podemos intentar de nuevo no te frustres.

-No tengo ganas Jasper me quiero ir a casa.

-Bien –se sentó a mi lado y pude sentir la presencia de cierto enfado – ¿me vas a decir que problema tienes? Porque la verdad dudo que el hecho de que te haya alcanzado no sea el único problema para que estés tan indiferente conmigo –lo miré confundida.

-No tengo ningún problema Jasper –le mentí, hasta ese momento no sabía que mi problema fuera realmente un problema –es solo que hoy no tengo ganas de seguir ¿podemos irnos ya? –me levanté y en cuanto empezaba a caminar el me tomó de la muñeca con fuerza haciéndome girar hacia él.

-¿Es por lo de ayer que estás así? ¿Por lo que dijo Edward? ¿Que es lo que te sucede Bree? Por favor dímelo –me hablaba con esa mirada de suplica que me hacía sentir culpable.

-Jasper…

-Yo no puedo leer mentes como Edward y no saber que demonios te está pasando me está poniendo realmente mal –me soltó la muñeca despacio y él mismo la puso a mi costado en señal de que lograba controlar esa furia repentina con la que me obligó a mirarlo –lo siento Bree.

-Esto me parece tan cómico.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Puedes controlar emociones de otros pero no las tuyas –esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

-Pues quizás ese es el precio de tener un don, lo puedes usar con el resto pero no contigo mismo, aunque… -se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

-¿Que?

-Creo que Alice si puede usar su don ella misma –Alice, escuchar su nombre en la voz de Jasper me hacía recordar su cara llena de tristeza, nunca iba a poder superar el hecho de ser la responsable de su partida –oye… -Jasper me levanto la barbilla –oye no pasa nada ¿si? Discúlpame no debí decir nada de ella –me abrazó aferrándome a su pecho.

-No pasa nada Jasper.

-Yo se que si princesa, tu no me quieres decir, pero si debo entender que aun te sientes mal por Alice, bueno, lo entiendo, el caso es que si hay algo más que deba saber Bree, por favor dímelo –me separó de él un poco y se quedó mirándome a los ojos -¿es por lo de anoche? ¿Estas arrepentida?

-No Jasper, nada de eso – ¿y como iba a estarlo? Fue todo tan perfecto, tan real, arrepentirme por eso sería una completa estupidez. Pero había algo que no le había contado aun y yo quería ser sincera con él, el problema era que no se hasta que punto eso podría ser favorable.

-Es Diego –dije enfatizando con un suspiro. Me miró enarcando una de sus cejas.

-¿Quien es Diego?

Lo invité a que nos sentáramos nuevamente en las rocas a orillas del arrollo de la cascada y le conté mi historia con Diego y lo que aún sentía por él. Hubo detalles que me guardé como el hecho de que no era a la familia Cullen a quien me pasé buscando por dos largos meses, si no que mi intención era encontrar a Diego y a Fred, con quien debía encontrarme en Vancouver después del día del ataque. Tampoco le dije que una vez que me sintiera preparada para sobrevivir sola, me iría a buscarlo, porque ya me daba la impresión de que eso me hacía un ser despreciable como si estuviese usando a Jasper, cuando él actuaba de forma tan sincera. Mientras le explicaba que me sentía mal por no saber si Diego aun vivía o no y que yo aun lo amaba, me sentía como una cucaracha que debía ser aplastada por miserable, insignificante y despreciable. Sin embargo Jasper no se lo tomó tan mal o al menos eso me pareció.

-Entonces es como si tú aun tuvieras una relación con él ¿no? –quien sabe si era razonable ver mi situación de esa forma, pero yo tenía la esperanza de encontrar a Diego, algo me decía que él estaba en algún lugar esperando por mi o quien sabe si eso solo era producto de mi imaginación.

-Bueno, si es necesario verlo de esa forma, tal vez si.

-Mmm… -se quedó pensativo.

-¿Que?

Se recostó hacía atrás apoyándose con los antebrazos en la roca, miró al cielo y dijo:

-¿Serás mi amante? –lo miré sorprendida ¿a que venía esa pregunta?

-¿Como que tu amante?

-Pues técnicamente sigues en una relación con él independiente de que si está vivo o no, tu sigues siendo su novia –escuchar lo ultimo me hizo estremecer "su novia" no sé si esas dos palabras me hacían sentir mejor o peor –y encima de todo lo amas.

-Bueno al menos eso creo –Jasper movía su cabeza como si estuviese afirmando algo – ¿que sucede? –por lo serio que estaba, pude notar que lo hice sentir mal.

-Nada Bree –gateando como los niños se acercó a mi, pegó su frente a la mía y puso su mano en mi mejilla –puedo entender que aun lo ames y lo acepto –me hablaba en susurros –estoy dispuesto a aceptar que seas mi amante mientras esperas que ocurra un milagro y aparezca, yo respeto tus sentimientos Bree, pero no quiero que por eso yo tenga que dejar de hacer esto –me besó en los labios –ni esto –me besó en el hombro bajando delicadamente el tirante de mi vestido –ni esto tampoco –me tomó en sus brazos y me recostó en la roca en menos de un segundo, se quedó sobre mi, me sostenía con uno de sus brazos, la otra mano la deslizó suavemente por debajo de mi vestido y luego bajó su dedo índice por el medio de mi pecho bajando despacio, muy despacio, en una línea recta hasta mi parte más baja, donde solo rozó sus dedos por encima de mi ropa interior. Temblorosa, me negaba a romper el silencio, en realidad no sabía que podía decir en ese momento. Nos miramos a los ojos, él presionó sus labios y luego subió su mano por mi espalda, sentir sus dedos deslizándose por mi piel, me recordaba lo mucho que lo deseaba. Se apegó más a mí dejándome entre sus brazos. Lentamente acercó sus labios a mi frente donde dejó una huella de sufrimiento al besarme, pude notar su dolor cuando, con sus manos, presionaba mi cabeza de forma brusca contra su frente –y sé muy bien que tú tampoco quieres que deje de hacerlo -En eso tenía él tenía toda la razón.

Lo atraje a mi en un abrazo desesperado y lo besé como si fuese algo que no hubiese hecho nunca y que había estado deseando toda mi vida, mientras lo abrazaba sin darme cuenta le rompí su camiseta y quien sabe a donde fue a parar cuando la lancé por los aires, él rió en una carcajada ahogada.

-Bree –me susurró al oído –lo rápido se disfruta menos –entonces por algún motivo mis deseos de querer arrancarle toda la ropa y volver a tenerlo como la noche anterior fueron controlados en cuanto él empezaba a besarme por el cuello y yo levantaba mi cabeza para disfrutar de sus besos. Él no rompió mi vestido, sino que lo sacó de forma muy suave y delicada, lo dejó a un lado de nosotros tratándolo como algo de mucho valor, se apoyó con los codos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, con su rostro frente al mío separados por una distancia minima en la que podía ver como el fino humo de nuestros alientos se mezclaban entre nosotros, no se acercó más, ahí se quedó, mirándome como si tuviese miedo de que yo lo rechazara esta vez, quería que supiera que no iba a hacer eso por ningún motivo, entonces deslicé mis manos por su espalda, sintiendo la calidez y vibración de su cuerpo, cuando llegué a su pantalón, lo quise romper y quitarlos de una vez por todas, pero no lo hice "lo rápido se disfruta menos" me había dicho él, seguíamos mirándonos, como si esta vez nos hubiésemos vuelto tímidos, me tomé el tiempo de desabrochar su pantalón y comencé a bajarlos despacio junto con su boxer, él terminó de quitárselos, moviendo sus piernas de forma intercalada, cuando mis manos ya no llegaban más abajo.

Y ahí lo tenía frente a mi, desnudo, mirándome por primera vez con una mirada inocente e infantil que me hizo sentir incomoda, prefería su mirada coqueta y seductora. Tomé su rostro y lo atraje a mi para besarlo con fuerza, fue una forma de expresarle que no me gustaba el modo en que me estaba mirando, entonces bajó sus besos hasta mi cuello, mi pecho, mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi ropa interior que la tomó entre sus dedos y empezó a bajarlos despacio, mientras él empezaba a besarme en la entrepierna yo terminaba de quitarme la prenda sintiendo que todo el cuerpo me palpitaba y me empezaba a arder. Volvió a subir con besos por mi abdomen hasta llegar a mis labios, me abrazó y me sentó con él en la roca. Con nuestras piernas entrelazadas, al estar yo sobre él, su rostro quedaba a la altura de mi pecho y podía mirarlo hacia abajo. Nos quedamos por varios minutos abrazados, él se sostenía con sus brazos cruzados en mi espalda y yo lo abrazaba apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho, acariciándole el cabello, como si por primera vez él fuera el niño pequeño que necesitaba protección y no yo, le di un beso en su cabeza y apoyé mi mejilla sobre su pelo. Fue un momento hermoso, abrazados, en silencio, con el único sonido del agua que caía en la cascada un poco más allá de nosotros, y de los animales que circulaban alrededor, lo mejor fue que el hecho de estar desnudos no nos hizo enloquecer, podría haberme quedado con él así el tiempo que él quisiera, no había duda, nos queríamos y nos deseábamos. Lo que sea que cada uno sintiera por otra persona no cambiaba lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Aunque empezaba a creer que mi esperanza de encontrar a Diego solo me estaba arrebatando la felicidad que empezaba a conseguir.

-Bree –Jasper rompió el silencio diciendo mi nombre en un susurro, pero sin moverse de donde estaba.

-¿Que ocurre Jasper? –pregunté sin moverme.

-Te quiero –susurró. Eso de algún me puso feliz.

-Yo también te quiero Jasper.

Volvió el silencio.

-Bree

-¿Si?

No respondió de inmediato, en lugar de eso, se separó un poco de mi para mirarme.

-Quédate conmigo –dijo finalmente y me besó. Seguí su beso olvidándome de lo que había dicho, lo seguí besando deslizando mis labios por su cuello y el apoyó su barbilla en mi hombro, en ese momento desabrochó mi brazier, me separó un poco de él para quitarlos despacio. Se quedó observándome, pude sentir que ambos temblábamos, su mirada no era como la de anoche, esta vez me miraba con nostalgia, como si fuera la última vez que me iba a tener en sus brazos.

No pude evitar que se me escaparan los susurros y gemidos de excitación en cuanto empezaba besar mis senos y pasaba su lengua por mis pezones que se hinchaban al contacto y la succión de sus labios, yo lo guiaba con mis manos en su cabeza y mis dedos entrelazados en su pelo, realmente me gustaba que Jasper hiciera eso. De pronto me tomó de la cintura y me levantó un poco para acomodarme sobre él, una sensación de querer apretarlo contra mi y que se me acababa el aire se apoderó de mi en cuanto me penetró despacio sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos con un gesto de tristeza y dolor como si con eso me estuviese diciendo que sería nuestra ultima vez juntos y que estaba sufriendo por eso, pero por el momento yo no quería que eso pasara y quería que lo supiera de la misma forma en que él se estaba expresando conmigo sin usar las palabras.

Entonces lo abracé y mis muslos se presionaron a sus costados casi de forma automática, escuché su voz emitir una especie de gruñido en cuanto lo presioné contra mi e iniciaba a moverme sobre él y a besarlo por cada parte de su rostro, su cuello, su hombro, su pecho, deslizando mis dedos por su espalda, sintiendo su piel, su calidez, su aliento cuando rozaba sus labios por mi piel, puede que no haya estado segura de nada en mi vida, pero en ese momento Jasper era mío y yo de él, de eso no había ninguna duda, nos necesitábamos y no solo eso, también nos queríamos y aunque tenía miedo de que ese sentimiento siguiera creciendo no iba a hacer nada para impedirlo y tampoco quería pensar en el tema, eso solo arruinaría el momento que estaba viviendo con Jasper.

Esto no fue como la noche anterior en que nos desesperábamos y todo lo hacíamos muy rápido y descontrolado, esto era distinto, a veces Jasper se detenía para pasar la yema de sus dedos por mi cuerpo y observarme, a veces yo me detenía para hacer lo mismo, me encantaba observar su cuerpo, pasar mis manos por los marcados músculos de su abdomen, recorrer cada línea dibujaba en su cuerpo, era como una forma de memorizar un dibujo, con la única diferencia de que era la misma obra de arte la que te desconcentraba y te impedía recordar las líneas viéndote en la necesidad de volver a repasarlas.

Sin embargo no dejábamos de ser vampiros y el control no nos duraba mucho. En un arrebato tomé a Jasper del brazo con fuerza y lo puse sobre mi, mientras yo apoyaba mi espalda recostándome sobre la roca en la que estábamos, puse mis piernas alrededor de las caderas de Jasper y él respondió a mi arrebato penetrándome con desespero, con una fuerza que me hacía estremecer y sentir orgasmos una y otra vez, Jasper tenía hundida su cabeza entre mi hombro y el cuello donde a veces me mordía ahogando sus gemidos mientras que los míos quien sabe hasta donde se escuchaban.

Todo iba bien y hubiese seguido así si no fuera porque en un movimiento de Jasper (en el que alzó su cabeza para emitir un fuerte gemido que había estado tratando de callar en mi cuello) la roca en la que estábamos comenzó a crujir y como no le dimos importancia se partió en mil pedazos que cayeron al agua y nosotros nos abrazamos (con Jasper aun dentro de mi) para caer junto con los pedazos de roca y quedarnos bajo el agua por varios minutos.

Y seguimos así, besándonos y siguiendo con lo nuestro, mientras los pedazos de rocas continuaban cayendo alrededor de nosotros dejando líneas blancas de burbujas, parecidos a cuando caen millones de estrellas fugaces en el cielo, pero esto era bajo el agua. La mezcla de sensaciones seguía siendo excitante, el agua fría que bañaba nuestros cuerpos calidos, la forma en que se me erizaba la piel al seguir sintiendo orgasmos mientras Jasper pasaba sus manos por cada parte de mi cuerpo y el espectáculo de las rocas que caían, todo parecía ser tan perfecto y lo era en ese momento. De pronto Jasper me apretó contra él y sentí que se estremecía una y otra vez, no sé porqué motivo eso me hizo enloquecer, me estreché con más fuerza contra él, fusionando nuestros cuerpos, buscando su rostro en un intento desesperado por besarlo, por saborear el agua que empapaba sus labios y recorrer con mi lengua cada parte del interior de su boca, mientras nuestra danza de movimientos pélvicos continuaban bajo el agua formando una especia de remolino desordenado… Jasper acababa dentro de mi y yo volví a sentir esa sensación de caer a un vacío sin fin, esa sensación desesperante pero placentera a la vez, que no quieres que se termine pero que intentas vivirla al máximo porque sabes que no durará por siempre, esa sensación de que te impregnas con el que haces el amor volviéndose un solo ser, esa sensación de que la persona que quieres divide universos dentro de ti, y te gusta, y no quieres que deje de hacerlo.

Jasper se quedó apoyado en mi hombro por unos segundos, como si estuviese exhausto, luego se separó de mi, me miró regalándome una de sus sonrisas, y me besó con dulzura, luego nos quedamos mirando las ultimas rocas que caían alrededor de nosotros, pero la verdad es que me gustaba mirarlo más a él: su rostro bajo el agua tomaba un color azul brillante y sus rizos un color plateado, era un ser hermoso y hasta llegué a preguntarme qué hacía alguien como él al lado de alguien tan insignificante como yo.

En cuanto salimos a flote miramos alrededor para ver lo que quedó de las rocas que destruimos y el panorama no era muy alentador.

-¡Caray! –Dijo Jasper –bueno fueron unas rocas muy buenas con nosotros que descansen en paz, Amen –bromeó.

-Jasper –le dije aguantando la risa –tendremos que traer rocas de otro lugar de lo contrario el agua rebalsará, inundará los alrededores y ya no existirá este lugar al que solo nosotros visitamos.

Jasper me miró sonriendo.

-¿Y tu quieres seguir viniendo conmigo?

-Si por supuesto que si –me miró presionando sus labios, luego me besó en la frente.

-Bueno vamos a hacerlo rápido para irnos a casa antes de que llegue Emmet y Rosalie me fusile por no haber estado ahí.

Nadamos juntos hasta la orilla y el me tomó de una mano para ayudarme a salir. Me acercó a él, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me miró a los ojos.

-Antes quiero que sepas algo –me limité a mirarlo en silencio –lo que acaba de pasar ahí abajo –señaló el agua –ha sido hermoso para mi, te quiero Bree y no me importa si el día de mañana decides ir a buscar a tu noviecito, pero mientras sigas aquí seguirás siendo mi princesa, mi mujer y yo sé que tu también lo quieres ¿no es así? –me quedé estupefacta, no sabía que decir, es como si supiera todo lo que yo pensaba –Bree por favor respóndeme.

-S… si… Jasper… es… así… -logré decir con dificultad –es así –afirmé de nuevo y lo abracé –es así y yo también te quiero y quiero seguir siendo tuya –no quise mencionar lo de largarme. Él suspiró y me abrazó. Jasper sufría y a mi me estaba importando un bledo, ¿Cómo podía ser tan miserable? ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de decirle te quiero y hacer el amor con él si al mismo tiempo pretendía que fuera él quien me entrenara para ir en busca de otro? ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de abrazarlo, besarlo y a la vez pensar que eso mismo podría hacerlo con Diego? ¿Cómo podía ser estúpida? ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel con alguien que con solo mirarlo y escuchar su voz podía saber que sufría por mí? Por que vivía ilusionada con esa esperanza, que después de todo era una esperanza maldita, sí, maldita, porque ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que mi esperanza fuera real y porque gracias a esa esperanza no iba a poder ser feliz con Jasper, nunca, por más que tratara de creer que todo estaría bien, no lo iba a estar, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Quería a Jasper y mucho, pero no podía abandonar la idea de volver a tener a Diego conmigo.

-Yo lo sabía mi niña –me acariciaba la cabeza. Traté de dejar mis cuestionamiento de repulsión a mi misma para otra ocasión, si tenía el tiempo contado con él, lo mejor que podía hacer era aprovecharlo al máximo evitando los remordimientos –ahora será mejor que busquemos nuestra ropa… -se interrumpió cuando miró al suelo.

-Eeeemm me temo que no será posible Jazz

-No, ya veo que no, ¿y ahora que hacemos? Ósea yo no tengo problema en ir a buscar rocas contigo desnudos de hecho creo que sería mucho mejor así, talvez podríamos cazar algo de forma más fácil.

-¿Cómo? No comprendo lo que quieres decir.

-Bueno quien sabe si algún puma o un oso muera por excitarse demasiado en cuanto te vea, su sangre podría adquirir un mejor sabor.

-¡Estúpido! –lo empujé –como si yo fuera un animal.

-En teoría lo somos amor –"amor" me costará acostumbrarme a eso.

-Bueno ya basta, tengo una idea en cuanto a la ropa, pero primero vayamos por las rocas antes de que se escape toda el agua.

-De acuerdo, pero dime, cual es tu idea.

-A 10 Km. de aquí hay una cabaña, la vi cuando corríamos hoy.

-¿Y? ¿Cual es tu plan?

-Pues ahí había ropa tendida.

-¿Y quiere robar esa ropa? –me miró sorprendido

-Bueno, en mi vida pasada lo hice muchas veces, ya te he contado que ni siquiera tenía con que vestirme, así que si quieres lo puedo hacer sola, aunque siendo vampiros hasta podríamos vestirnos ahí mismo, incluso sacar muchas cosas más y cuando se den cuenta ya estaríamos en casa.

-Bree en verdad me asustas, no robaré nada porque no lo necesito.

-Te equivocas, la ropa si la necesitamos ahora, a menos que quieras entrar al agua a buscar los pedacitos de ropa y llevarlos a casa para cocerlos y volver a armar la prenda, supongo que eso ningún integrante de la familia Cullen lo haría ¿no?

-Pues no.

-Ya ves, anda vamos por las rocas y luego por la ropa si no quieres que Rose nos mate a los dos.

* * *

><p><strong>Si esperaban otro trío lo lamento, pero no habrá más, al menos no con Jasper y Rose, pero tal vez si entre otras personitas. Espero les haya gustado, en verdad cuando uno escribe tiene ideas pero aveces la historia toma el rumbo por si sola y ya no se puede hacer nada... Pronto un 3º capitulo.<strong>


End file.
